Loving Again
by WizardDemigodGeek
Summary: Annabeth is a leader of The Warriors, the most known and feared gang in the U.S, and never wants to fall in love. Percy is an actor known for falling in love to easy. What happens when they cross paths? Au, Mortal. Canon ships only. T but no lemons.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I had an idea for a story. This is inspired by GirlishlyGreeks's Sworn Off Love. I HIGHLY suggest you read it. It is so amazing! Please leave a review what you think about the story and if I should do it!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm the daughter of one of the wealthiest people in the world, Athena Chase. She owns Delphi Co, which is the biggest architecture and building company on the planet. She also owns a ton of banks, making her one of the richest females and people. I'm 23 years old, and I never want to fall in love. It's pointless, and there are more important things in life. As far as people know, I'm one of the Co-Owners of Delphi, and I help run it. I do, but I do a lot more. I'm the head of the gang The Warriors. We are the most well known gang in the U.S. I'm known as Owl, the badass and fearless leader. Everyone's heard of her, but no one but my gang and their parents knows it's me. We protect Delphi Co, and also do some of our own things. I had been on a mission to kill someone, when I happened to step into an alley. Little did I know, that step would change my life.

 **Percy's POV**

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm one of the most well known actors. I'm known for being in tons of blockbusters, but I'm also known as "Hollywood's Loverboy."

People say I fall in love to easily, which is true. I can't help it though. Hollywood also thinks I'm the dumb. I'm not dumb, I'm just pretty clueless sometimes. My father is Poseidon Jackson, the owner of Triton Inc, which owns most of the cruise ships and boats in the world. My dad is basically the reason for my fame, which I'm not proud of. I do think I am a good actor though. I had just exited my hotel, when I tripped and fell head first into an alley...

 **I know Annabeth's is a lot longer, but she is just a lot more interesting! Please review and tell me if I should do this!**


	2. Chapter 1

Percy hurriedly ran from his fans, chasing after him. He was one of the most famous actors in the world, after all. He had just exited his favourite restaurant, Jimmy's, when he came out to find hundreds of girls waiting for him, screaming with posters, and begging for photos.

Sure, he loved acting, but he didn't like being bombarded. Sometimes, he just wished he had a normal life.

He ran down the street, and turned into an alley, hoping no one would see him. Thankfully, they all ran past the alley, still screaming and crying. He backed up against the brick wall, panting. He slid to the ground. When did life become so hard? All he wanted was a nice lunch, but he got attacked by fans.

It had already happened earlier that day, when he exited his hotel. Girls screaming and crying, things flying everywhere, he even got hit in the eye with a phone. He had to run from them to get into his limo, too.

He was filming a new movie called "Zombie Killer." It was about some guy in the apocalypse, but most of the time the camera was just filming his abs.

He despised the franchise, but his agent made him do it because it, "promoted his image." What even is an image?

He didn't care how people saw him, he just wanted to be him.

People did see him as something he wasn't though. Percy was nicknamed, "Hollywood's Loverboy," because he always seemed to be in a relationship.

People always thought he was stupid, or he just fell in love to easily. No one knew the truth.

His father, Poseidon Jackson, was one of the wealthiest people in the world. He owned almost anything to do with water: cruise ships, pool companies, boats, theme parks.

Poseidon wanted Percy to marry a spoiled model, which Percy some what enjoyed. His father was constantly making him go on dates with girls, and pretending to enjoy himself, which he mostly did.

He nearly loved every single one of those girls. He didn't understand why. He just felt attached to each of them. They always gave up on him after a few dates, though.

He sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking about how life would be different if he didn't fall in love as easily.

He was just about to get up when he saw two men walk into the alley.

They were both extremely tall, and extremely ripped. One had a black buzz cut, and the other had an identical brown one. They both were in black t-shirts, black leather pants, and black boots. They both had red bandanas tied around their left heels. Percy thought that they were some kind of symbol for a gang.

The one on the left muttered into a walkie-talkie, "We got him cornered."

Percy felt his heart rate immediately increase. This couldn't be happening. He could not be killed or kidnaped. He had a career ahead of him. His mom needed him, he even needed her. He felt like he was going to faint.

He realized that would just help them.

They started coming towards him. Percy frantically tried remembering his karate lessons from when he was 8.

It didn't work.

The two guys grabbed his arms, and he instantly froze in fear. He realized he could never fight them off. One of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag. Percy figured it was chloroform.

Just as he was about to pass out from the fear, three women came into the alley.

The one in the front practically radiated power. Percy realized immediately she was in charge. She was wearing tight, black, leather pants, a grey tank top, black rider boots, and a black leather jacket. She had a bandana, along with the guys kidnaping Percy, but hers was light grey, and tied around her head like a hair band. She had startling grey eyes, and long, curly blonde hair. Percy thought she looked like she could kick some ass. He also noticed she was really tall, around 6 feet, like him.

The one to her left was shorter, but still looked fierce. She had choppy brown hair, and a feather in it. Her eyes, well, they were hard to describe. They looked like every colour. She was wearing a similar outfit to the blonde, but her tank top was brown. She too had a grey bandana, but it was tied around her wrist.

The final girl was taller then the last, but still shorter than the blonde. She had fiery red curls, and green eyes. She also had the same outfit , but her tank top was green. Her bandana was around her wrist, like the brunette. Another difference was her outfit was covered in paint.

The blonde took a few steps forward. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two little pawns from the Ghosts, huh?"

Percy was even a bit frighted of her from her tone. She looked like she could kill someone with a look, and talked like she could kill with a word.

The two men holding Percy shuffled back, clearly frightened. The one with the black hair spoke up.

"W-we aren't afraid of you, Owl."

Owl! That was Owl! Percy suddenly learned that the blonde in the alley was the leader of the most feared gang in the nation, The Warriors. He suddenly felt even more scared.

"Oh really? Well where did that little stutter come from? Girls?"

The two girls beside her nodded, expectingly.

"Grab those men. Do what you want. I'll get the damsel in distress."

Percy felt offended being called that! He was not a damsel! He was in distress, to be fair.

The two girls walked up to the men, stood for a second, and kicked the, both in the balls.

The men crumpled to the floor. The redhead grabbed the brown haired guys arm and twisted it back. It appeared to be broken. He screamed in pain. She didn't seem to care. She suddenly took out a gun and shot him in the head.

Percy was startled. Someone just died! Sure, he was kidnaping Percy, but he didn't need to die!

Percy heard another gunshot. The brunette was holding a gun, and the man with black hair was dead.

Percy nearly lost conscious. The girls around him probably thought he fainted.

The blonde girl came up to him, looked under his head, and suddenly picked him up.

Right before Percy lost consciousness, he heard her say, "Red, Beauty, call Thunder and get her to bring a helicopter. We are going to have to find a place for Mr. Jackson here to stay."

 _Then_ , Percy fainted.

 **So how did you like it?! If you have read Sworn Off Love, my chapters won't be as long, mostly because** **I** **don't have a lot of time.** **Please review what you think! I won't be able** **to make a schedule for updating yet because** **I am extremely busy, and I get really stressed if I** **miss stuff.** **This may be disappointing, but I won't be updating once a week.** **This is** **my first** **full story on here** , **and I'm learning.**

 **PLEASE R &R!**

 **Happy new year!**

 **~White**


End file.
